My Letter (For You) - 2Hyun
by scarv
Summary: New Last Chapter Update : Min's Letter (For Jonghyun) - Hongki mendapatkan surat dari Jonghyun dan Minhyun. Merpati pos! Hongki, kekeke. 2hyun. JMin. Jonghyun JR/Minhyun. drabble. Nu'est. happy reading. hope you enjoy this little drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**MY LETTER (FOR YOU)**

* * *

 _Nostalgic._

Itu yang Minhyun rasakan saat ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung KBS untuk siaran Kiss The Radio. Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia hadir sebagai tamu di acara radio tersebut. Ia menyadari betapa waktu sudah berlalu. Semuanya sudah berubah. Ruangan itu berubah. Nama program itu pun sudah berubah, tidak lagi SuKira melainkan HongKira. Penyiarnya sudah bukan lagi SuJu's Ryeowook _sunbaenim_ , melainkan F.T Island's Hongki _sunbaenim_. Dan satu hal yang jelas berubah, ia tidak lagi melakukan siaran bersama dengan keempat saudaranya sebagai Nu'est Minhyun, melainkan dengan ke sepuluh anggotanya yang baru. Ya. Ia datang sebagai Wanna One's Minhyun.

Ia sempat khawatir semua kenangan itu akan menyerangnya kembali. Ia menghela nafas lagi ketika akhirnya ia bisa menyelesaikan siaran itu dengan lancar. Semua perubahan di Kiss The Radio itu membantu dirinya untuk tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam kenangan masa lalunya. Ia sungguh bersyukur.

Usai siaran, ketika anggotanya yang lain keluar dari ruang siaran, ia diam-diam memisahkan dirinya. Ia kembali menuju ke ruang siaran untuk mencari Hongki, ada sesuatu yang perlu ia titipkan pada _sunbae_ yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia kenal.

"Minhyun _sshi_ " seseorang memanggilnya dan ia menoleh. Ternyata orang yang sedang ia cari yang memanggilnya. Kebetulan sekali.

"Ah.. Hongki _sunbaenim_ " Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Hongki dan membungkukkan badannya. "Aku hendak mencari sunbaenim"

"Huh?" Hongki menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menampakkan wajah bingung, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau boleh memanggilku _hyung_ "

"Ah.. Baik _hyung_ " saut Minhyun.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Oh iya, aku ingin minta tolong padamu hyung" Ia membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf jika aku terkesan tidak sopan, tapi hyung mengenal leader ku kan?"

"Leader? Jisung sshi?"

"Ah.. bukan, maksudku, iya Jisung hyung memang leaderku" Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, tidak ingin terkesan lebih tidak sopan lagi karena tidak mengakui leadernya yang sekarang. "Yang aku maksud leader ku di Nu'est"

"Oh.. Jonghyunnie?" Hongki tersenyum mengerti. Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, aku mengenalnya akhir-akhir ini, ia satu acara denganku."

"Iya justru karena aku tau hyung satu acara dengannya, ada yang ingin kutitipkan." Ia membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam tasnya itu. "Jika tidak merepotkan dan hyung berkenan, bisakah hyung berikan ini untuk Jonghyunnie?" Ia mengeluangkan surat itu kepada Hongki. "Aku tidak bisa leluasa menghubunginya, karena kami tidak diizinkan menggunakan ponsel. Jadi jika memang hyung tidak keberatan, bisakah hyung berikan surat itu untuknya?"

Hongki mengambil surat itu dari tangan MInhyun. "Oke, akan kuberikan padanya minggu depan saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Terima kasih hyung!" Minhyun tersenyum lebar dan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. "Emm.. Bisakah aku meminta satu hal lagi hyung?" Minhyun bertanya ragu.

"Huh? Ya tentu katakan saja, jika memang bisa kulakukan akan kulakukan."

"Tolong hyung jaga Jonghyun."Minhyun mengutarakan permohonannya. "Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan variety show, dan juga pertama kalinya ia tidak bersama dengan kami-" Ucapannya terhenti sesaat dan sekilas sebuah senyum sedih tersungging di bibirnya. "Dengan anggota Nu'est yang lain." Ia membetulkan kata-katanya. "Ia memang leader kami, dan aku yakin ia bisa membawa dirinya dengan baik, tapi aku tetap saja khawatir. Jadi aku mohon bantuanmu hyung, tolong bantulah dia." Minhyun membungkukkan badannya untuk yang kesekian kali di depan Hongki malam itu. Sebetulnya ia sendiri merasa tidak enak meminta Hongki, yang notabene tidak ia kenal, untuk menjaga Jonghyun. Tapi ia selalu ingin memastikan onibuginya baik-baik saja, ia selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Jonghyun, ia selalu ingin mendukung Jonghyun meskipun sekarang ini Jonghyun terpisah jauh darinya dan dia sendiri sedang tidak aktif sebagai anggota Nu'est. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi orang yang ia sayangi itu.

Hongki tertawa mendengar permintaan Minhyun.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku memang benar-benar tidak sopan." Tawa Hongki membuat Minhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haha.. Tidak-tidak." Hongki mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Kalian berdua ini manis sekali." Gumam Hongki.

"Huh?" Minhyun tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak merasa kau tidak sopan koq, hanya saja, memang benar sepertinya ucapan Jonghyun tentangmu. Dia bilang kau itu sudah seperti "mommy" nya anak-anak Nu'est." Dia tertawa lagi. "Aku juga tidak keberatan dengan permintaanmu itu. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Jonghyunnie itu maknae kesayangan kami. Seungkwan hyung sangat menyukainya. Hyungdon hyung sangat memanjakannya, dan Soogeun hyung sudah seperti ayah yang sangat menyayangi anaknya. Aku juga menyukai anak itu, dia begitu polos dan sangat baik. Susah untuk tidak menyukainya."

"Benarkah?" Minhyun menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, terimakasih hyung" Ucapnya lagi. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

"Tunggu, sebenarnya bukan hanya kau yang meminta tolong padaku" Hongki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan mengelungkannya pada Minhyun.

Minhyun menerimanya. _Amplop?_ Batinnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat namanya tertulis di sampul depan. _Hwang Minhyun_. Tapi ia tidak mengenali tulisan tangan itu.

"Itu dari Jonghyun." Ucap Hongki melihat Minhyun yang tampak bingung dengan barang di tangannya. "Untukmu. Oh itu aku yang menulis namamu di amplop itu. Kau tidak perlu bingung." Jelas Hongki.

"Jonghyunnie?" Minhyun membelalakkan matanya dan tertegun.

"Yup" Hongki mengangguk. "Dia menulis itu di sela-sela syuting Night Goblin, ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa Wanna One akan hadir di HongKira. Kertas yang ia gunakan juga apa yang tersedia jadi kau harap maklum. Kami juga tidak bisa menemukan amplop yang layak, jadi aku sendiri yang memasukkannya ke dalam amplop setelah aku kembali ke Seoul."

Muka Minhyun berubah cerah mendengarnya.

"Dia juga berpesan padaku agar membantumu saat siaran. Dia memintaku untuk tidak menyinggung tentang Nu'est. _Akgae_?"

"Begitulah hyung" Minhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut.

"Kupikir tadinya Jonghyun sedikit berlebihan, tapi melihatmu juga sangat mempedulikannya, tidak heran jika Jonghyun bersikap seperti itu." Hongki tersenyum. "Maknae kami sangat menyayangimu Minhyun ah." Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Minhyun.

"Minhyun ah!" Minhyun menoleh dan mendapati Jisung berjalan menghampirinya. "Oh sunbaenim" Jisung membungkuk ketika melihat Hongki. Hongki memberikan senyumnya. "Ayo Minhyun, manager hyung dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Aku yang memanggilnya tadi, jangan kau salahkan dia." Sela Hongki, masih melaksanakan amanat dari maknae nya untuk menjaga Minhyun.

"Ah Tidak sunbaenim, bukan begitu" Jisung sedikit gagap ketika tiba-tiba Hongki yang menanggapinya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung" Senyum Minhyun dan membungkuk ke arah Hongki. "Terima kasih, aku pamit dulu. Maaf sudah merepotkan hyung."

Hongki tertawa. "Oke oke, akan kuberikan padanya nanti." Kemudian menepuk pundak Jisung. "Aku hanya bercanda tidak perlu takut seperti itu."

"Iya sunbaenim. Kami permisi dulu jika begitu." Jisung membungkuk hormat dan meraih tangan Minhyun, menuntunnya ke luar gedung dan masuk ke van yang akan mengantar mereka pulang.

"Kau terlihat senang." ucap Seongwoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa." Saut Minhyun. Ia memandang keluar jendela mobil dan tersenyum. Tangannya menggenggam sepucuk surat yang tadi ia terima dari Hongki, surat dari onibugi kesayangannya. Ia tak sabar ingin segera pulang dan membacanya.

 **-EnD?-**

* * *

 **NOtes :**

taraaaa~ jadi ini ceritanya gimana bisa ada surat dari min buat bugi yg dititipin ke hongki, yg aku tulis di **"I'm Home"** (monggo dibaca kalo belum baca itu, kekeke *shameless promote)

mau nulis ga sempet terusssss TT, tiap pulang udah pengen tepar aja males buka pc

isi suratnya apa gimana kalo daku serahkan pada imajinasi reader masing2, wkwkwk *males mode on, jadiiii end disini? apa perlu dilanjutin? kalo lanjut ya nanti saya loading dulu isi suratnya apa yak, hehehe *dilempar sendal

tengkyu yang udah baca fic ini sampe selesai, maaf kalo ada typo dan bahasa yang rada mawut, maaf kali ini pendek, cuman 1k+ words, TT nulisnya kilat

dan ga bosan2nya saya ngomong " **please please pleaseeee love me, love this girl dan mampirlah di kotak review, komen dan feedback kalian membuat saya hepi dan semangat nulis** "

segala komen, fav, follow kalian membuat saya bahagia, tengkyuuuu so much! :*

diriku juga mau bilang makasih buat kalian2 yg udah review, follow dan fav fic diriku yg laen *super deep bow

sekali lagi tengkyu~ hepi reading~ jangan lupa mampir di kotak review ya~ :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Bugi's Letter (F** ** **or Min** )**

* * *

Minhyun melesat langsung menuju ke kamarnya segera setelah ia keluar dari van. Tidak mempedulikan lagi membernya yang memandang dia dengan pandangan heran. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang ini hanyalah menenggelamkan dirinya di kasurnya yang nyaman dan membaca surat dari Jonghyun.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia meletakkan tas yang tadi ia bawa di sebelah tempat tidurnya, dan segera mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah kaos dan celana pendek. Ia merangkak naik ke tempat tidurnya dan mengambil surat tadi dari dalam tasnya. Ia duduk di bagian dalam kasurnya untuk privasi dan menyenderkan dirinya di dinding.

Dia membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Yang menyambutnya pertama kali ialah sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah, Minhyun tersenyum melihatnya, entah bagaimana onibuginya itu masih sempat membelikannya gantungan kunci di sela-sela syuting Night Goblin nya. Ia mengeluarkan surat yang ada di dalamnya, Minhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat yang ia dapati adalah beberapa lembar kertas brosur. Tapi ketika ia membalik kertas brosur itu barulah terlihat tulisan tangan Jonghyun. Ia baru ingat ucapan Hongki tadi yang mengatakan bahwa Jonghyun tidak mempunyai kertas yang layak untuknya menulis. Oh jadi ini maksudnya, Minhyun tertawa kecil. Tidak masalah untuknya, Jonghyun bisa menulis dimanapun, surat itu tetap berharga bagi Minhyun karena semua pemberian Jonghyun akan selalu Minhyun _treasure_ dengan baik.

Dia memandangi lagi tulisan tangan yang sangat familiar baginya. Tulisan tangan yang rapi dan sangat Jonghyun. Ia menghela nafasnya, mengusapkan jarinya di surat itu, merasakan bagaimana Jonghyun menulis surat itu, yang mungkin tengah mengantuk, merasakan bagaimana Jonghyun melipat surat itu dengan hati-hati.

Dia bisa merasakan Jonghyun di surat itu. Sebuah senyum bahagia tersungging di bibirnya.

 _Minhyunnie,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Kami sangat merindukanmu... Sebenarnya aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang hendak kutulis disini. Haha. Ketika Hongki hyung mengatakan bahwa Wanna One akan hadir di acara radionya, aku teringat dirimu. Jadi kutulis surat ini untukmu, Hongki hyung juga bersedia membantuku untuk menyampaikannya padamu, jadi kenapa tidak. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, aku tidak punya kertas, jadi maafkan aku jika aku terpaksa menulisnya di balik sebuah brosur._

 _Ngomong-ngomong aku ada di Busan sekarang, tempat kelahiranmu. Berada disini membuatku makin ingat dirimu Min. Kapan-kapan kita jalan berdua kesini ya? Kau bisa jadi tour guide ku, kekeke. Tadi aku mampir di kedai ramen, di dekat situ aku membelikan gantungan kunci rubah itu untukmu, kuharap kau menyukainya. Setelah ini kami akan mengunjungi cable car di Songdo, mereka bilang ini atraksi baru, kau juga belum pernah menaikinya kan? Sepertinya menyenangkan, aku ingin menaikinya bersamamu._

 _Sebetulnya aku ingin mampir menemui Hwang eomoeni dan Sujin noona, tapi sepertinya tidak sempat. Aku harus segera pulang besok, atau lebih tepatnya nanti, hehe, sepertinya disini sekitar pukul lima pagi. Kami tidak diperbolehkan melihat waktu saat syuting. Hyungdeul juga sedang tidur._

 _Oh ya, aku, Aron hyung, Dongho dan Ren akan mengadakan fanmeeting sore nanti. Aku benar-benar merasa exciting. Kami mempersiapkan semuanya dengan penuh kerja keras jadi aku berharap semuanya berjalan lancar, dan bisa membuat L.O./\\.E bahagia. Walau tentu saja aku sangat berharap kau bisa bergabung bersama kami. Spot itu selalu ada untukmu Minhyunnie, jangan pernah meragukannya, oke?_

 _Cukup bicara tentang diriku. Bagaimana kabarmu Min? Kuharap kau bahagia dan menikmati hari-harimu disana. Aku senang dan bangga melihatmu sukses dengan Wanna One. Kau pantas mendapatkannya Minhyun ah. Selamat atas kemenangan kalian yang ke 11. Yay!_

 _Kami juga akan comeback, kau tahu itu kan? Kau juga harus doakan comeback Nu'est W akan berhasil. Kami ingin menyiapkan sebuah grup yang baik untukmu pulang kelak. Sebuah grup yang bisa kau banggakan saat kau kembali menjadi Nu'est Minhyun._

 _Minhyun-ah, jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup. Aku tau kau sibuk, jadwalmu pasti sangat padat. Tapi kumohon jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Kau terlihat makin kurus sekarang, kemana pipi bakpao favoritku itu? Makanlah yang cukup, minum juga vitamin untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuhmu. Aku berpikir untuk menyuruh manager *coret*_ _kita *coret*_ _ku untuk membawakanmu vitamin. Ah aku juga masih memegang epipen cadanganmu, nanti akan kutitipkan sekalian untuk diberikan pada Jisung hyung. Jadi jika kau tidak membawa milikmu, kuharap leader mu yang baru bisa membantumu. Selain itu, tidurlah jika kau sempat tidur Min. Jangan kau kira aku tidak bisa melihat kantong mata itu. Tidurlah di van atau di sela-sela break syuting, jangan memaksakan dirimu._

 _Minhyunnie aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku rindu berjalan-jalan dan nonton bersamamu. Aku rindu saat kita berdua mengobrol sampai malam, setengah berbisik karena tidak ingin membangunkan yang lain. Aku rindu ketika kau menyhelinap ke tempat tidurku karena kau tidak bisa tidur. Aku rindu akan omelanmu yang memaksa kami untuk membersihkan dorm. Aku merindukan dirimu yang berteriak dan menghempas pintu kamar ku untuk mengajakku bermain bersama. Terkadang aku masih sering memanggil namamu, aku masih sering membeli 5 porsi makanan untuk kubawa pulang yang akhirnya tetap habis juga dimakan Dongho, pernah sekali Ren masuk ke kamar ketika aku sedang bermain dan reflek aku mengucapkan "Min, nanti". Ah.. Maknae favoritmu itu hampir mencekik ku karena aku membuatnya merindukan dirimu lagi, haha. Benar yang orang bilang memang tidak mudah mengubah suatu kebiasaan._

 _Aku rindu mendengar nyanyianmu, aku bahkan merindukan gombalanmu, kekeke, aku juga rindu menulis lagu bersamamu lagi. Aku rindu pelukanmu, ciumanmu, sentuhanmu. Aku merindukan keberadaanmu di sisiku Minhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Perasaan ini tak akan pernah berubah, meskipun kita terpisah jauh. Kuharap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. *coret* Kau masih mencintaiku kan Min? *coret*_

 _Ah, staff mulai mengomeliku karena aku tidak memanfaatkan kamera yang sedang off untuk beristirahat, hehe. Nampaknya sebentar lagi mereka akan mulai merekam lagi, aku harus menyudahi surat ini._

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik Min. Saranghae._

 _Love_

 _Your bugi_

 _ps : berhenti membuat kissy face itu dimana-mana, atau kupecat kamu dari posisi pacar, haha_

Minhyun memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan air mata itu mengalir keluar, dia juga sangat merindukan bugi kesayangannya. Bagaimana bisa sebuah surat dari Jonghyun membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Dia sudah mulai meneteskan air mata di tengah-tengah surat, sempat mengerutkan dahi ketika ia mencoba membaca beberapa kata yang dicoret oleh Jonghyun.

 _Kau masih mencintaiku kan Min?_

Minhyun kaget membacanya. Meski susah untuk dibaca karena Jonghyun sepertinya benar-benar berniat untuk menutupi kalimat itu. Kalimat yang secara tidak langsung menunjukkan kecemasan hati Jonghyun. Minhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, _apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai Jonghyun ragu seperti itu._ Minhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Jonghyun berpikir seperti itu. Di saat seperti ini ingin sekali rasanya ia bisa menemui atau setidaknya menghubungi Jonghyun. Meyakinkan Jonghyun, hatinya sudah ia serahkan semua pada Jonghyun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Tangisannya makin deras ketika ia mencoba membaca tulisan di balik coretan itu, tangannya cepat-cepat mengusap tetesan air mata yang jatuh di lembaran kertas itu. Dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur karena air mata yang menumpuk di kedua matanya, ia tetap melanjutkan membaca surat itu. Merasa sedih ketika surat tersebut menemui akhirnya, walau akhirnya ia tertawa kecil saat melihat kalimat terakhir Jonghyun. _Apa kau cemburu bugi?_ batinnya.

Ia menghela nafas, dan mengusap air mata di pipinya. Mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Jonghyun hanya akan sedih melihat dirinya menangis seperti ini. Dia melipat kembali surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Menyimpan surat itu di bawah bantalnya dan berbaring. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga ke kepala, menyembunyikan dirinya dari dunia luar. Dia hanya berharap dirinya sanggup menjalani satu setengah tahun tanpa Jonghyun di sisinya.

 _Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu Minhyunnie. Kau tak akan pernah kehilangan diriku._

Itu yang Jonghyun katakan di malam hari sebelum ia pindah ke dorm nya yang baru. Malam terakhir dimana ia bisa tidur dalam pelukan hangat Jonghyun. Ucapan itu yang ia pegang menjalani hari-harinya selama ini. Ia akan selalu percaya pada Jonghyun, leadernya, sahabatnya, onibugi kesayangannya, kekasih hatinya.

 _Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu._

Kalimat itu terukir jelas dalam pikirannya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jonghyunnie" gumamnya pelan. "Selalu dan selamanya"

 **-EnD-**

* * *

 **Notes :**

yay~ saya balik lagi ke dunia fluffy 2hyun~ wkwkwk

saya ga ngerti coba mau nulis apaan di suratnya itu, semoga tidak mengecewakan yak, itu hasil semedi mencari secercah wangsit, kekeke

saya ga yakin bakal bisa nulis suratnya min ke bugi, soalnya jujur kacang ijo saya ga ngikutin w1, saya juga ga ngerti si min itu ngapain aja d w1, jadi diriku bener2 ga ada sumber dan ga ada ide buat nulis suratnya min TT (kalo mau supply ide monggo. mungkin saya bisa dapet wangsit, TT)

btw epipen itu suntikan buat obat alergi (suntikan epinephrine), (ini gegara kebanyakan nonton crime scene, lol) entah Min punya atau ngga, anggep aja punya yak, wkwk *maksa mode on, dan saya nganggepnya si jonghyun juga punya epipen nya min, sebagai leader yang baik, hoho, jadi kalo min kambuh alerginya dan pas ga bawa obat ato epipennya dy, jonghyun bisa nolongin dy *otak fluffy mulai jalan :p

btw disini ga bisa bikin strikethrough text ya, alhasil cuman bisa nulis *coret*, lol

tdnya kepingin ngasi reaksi min pas baca surat itu, jadi surat campur narasi reaksi min, tapi batal, malah ruwet soalnya haha

seperti biasa maaf kalo ada typo atau bahasa indonesia yang mawut

tengkyu yang udah baca fic ini sampe selesai, jangan lupa mampir di kotak review~ buatlah saya ini bahagia XDD

hepi reading~

 **btw nuest w comeback tanggal 10 oktober! *jejeritan histeris, fightinggggg!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Min's Letter (For Jonghyun)**

* * *

Jonghyun merasa bahagia hari ini. Terang saja, syuting Night Goblin diadakan di Gangneung, Gangwon-do, tempat kelahirannya. Selain itu ia juga sempat mengunjungi kedua orang tua dan dua kakak perempuannya. Kali ini ia datang ke Gangneung sehari lebih awal dari jadwal syutingnya karena ia ingin sekali bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya. Belajar dari kesalahannya minggu lalu, ketika ia berkunjung ke Busan, ia berniat mengunjungi keluarga Minhyun seusai syuting, ternyata itu sangat mustahil. Tapi minggu lalu pun jika ia ingin berangkat lebih awal juga tak mungkin, ia masih ada jadwal dengan Ren untuk Labiotte sebelum ia pergi ke Busan. Mungkin memang belum waktunya yang pas.

Selain karena bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya, ia juga bisa berkunjung ke tempat masa kecilnya. Mengenang kembali memori indah saat ia masih tinggal di kota itu sudah seperti _healing time_ di sela kesibukannya belakangan ini.

Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke Seoul. Lelah? Tentu. Sebahagia apapun ia, ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Tentu ia merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Sebenarnya ia sudah nyaris tertidur di kursi belakang ketika tiba-tiba ia mengingat sepucuk surat yang Hongki berikan untuknya di sela-sela syuting tadi. Surat dari Minhyun.

Dia masih merasa sedikit terkejut menerima surat itu. Tidak pernah menyangka Minhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan. Mungkinkah Minhyun merindukan dirinya, sama seperti dia yang merindukan Minhyun. Jonghyun tersenyum kecil, bolehkan dia berharap begitu?

Jujur saja belakangan ini ia merasa semakin jauh dari Minhyun. Minhyun seolah semakin berada di luar jangakuannya. Hubungan jarak jauhnya ini mulai menimbulkan rasa cemas dan _insecure_ dalam hatinya. Pertanyaan apakah Min masih mencintainya seperti dulu, selalu saja menghantui pikirannya. Mungkin karena melihat Minhyun yang bisa dengan nyaman bersandar pada Seongwoo, atau melihat Minhyun yang dengan santai " _flirting_ " dengan Jaehwan. Atau mungkin karena melihat MInhyun yang mulai menggantungkan diri pada Jisung hyung. Atau karena Minhyun yang senang memeluk dan mendekap _dongsaengdeul_ nya di Wanna One. Atau karena Minhyun yang sering sekali membuat _kissy face_ dan seolah tebar pesona dimana-mana. Siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat orang yang ia cintai berbuat seperti itu? Ditambah lagi dengan semakin minimnya komunikasi antara dia dengan Minhyun. Sudah beberapa minggu Minhyun tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Ia mengerti betul posisi Minhyun yang tanpa ponsel sekarang ini, tapi _insecure_ dalam hatinya itu menimbulkan tanya dan keraguan. Mungkin Minhyun memang tidak bisa mendapatkan ponsel siapapun untuk dia gunakan, tapi benarkah itu memang "tidak bisa dan tidak ada" atau "sebenarnya bisa namun tidak mau"?

 _Astaga Jonghyunnn buang jauh-jauh semua pikiran negatifmu itu_. Maki Jonghyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas panjang. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia sendiri sungguh tidak ingin berpikir seperti itu, ia lelah setiap kali perasaan itu mulai menghantuinya. Itu juga sebabnya ia selalu berusaha mencari kesibukan, sehingga ia tidak mempunya waktu untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

 _Kau harus percaya pada Min, Kim Jonghyun._ Kali ini hati kecilnya yang berbicara. Dalam hubungan jarak jauh, tidak ada yang lebih bisa ia andalkan selain kepercayaan. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, mempercayai Minhyun, mempercayai kesetiaan dan cinta Minhyun padanya. Karena seharusnya ia bersyukur Minhyun bisa merasa bahagia dengan grupnya yang sekarang.

Ia tidak ingin kembali menghadapi Minhyun yang kehilangan tawanya beberapa minggu awal ia mulai menjadi anggota Wanna One. Minhyun yang seolah masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, dan selalu diliputi oleh rasa bersalah pada Jonghyun dan saudaranya di Nu'est. Minhyun yang tidak bisa bergembira atas keberhasilan untuk lolos yang ia raih. Sikap Minhyun yang sampai membuat Jisung hyung dan anggota lain Wanna One terpaksa menyelinapkan dirinya untuk "memperbaiki" Minhyun.

Tidak mudah mengembalikan Minhyun kembali ke dirinya yang semula, tapi ia tetap berhasil mengembalikan senyum itu di wajah Minhyun. Ia sendiri yang menyuruh Minhyun untuk melepaskan semua rasa bersalah itu, ia sendiri yang meminta Minhyun untuk mau menerima anggota barunya. Dan jika sekarang Minhyun bisa dengan nyaman dan senang "bermanja-manja" dengan anggota Wanna One, bukankah itu berarti Minhyun sudah mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan. Jonghyun sendiri sadar, memang Minhyun tipe orang yang seperti itu, selama di Nu'est pun ia suka bergelendotan pada Aron hyung, Dongho dan Ren kan? _Jadi stop semua pikiran negatif ini Jonghyun!_ Dan jalani saja hubungan yang ada.

Jonghyun akan setia dan selalu mencintai Minhyun, dia berharap Minhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Satu hal yang pasti, dia hanya ingin kekasih hatinya itu bahagia. Dengan atau tanpa dirinya. Ia sanggup melakukan apapun selama Minhyun bahagia. _Devoted_? Bisa dibilang begitu, dia sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam pada perasaan cintanya terhadap Hwang Minhyun.

Fokusnya kembali pada sepucuk surat di tangannya.

* * *

 _Bugi yah!_

 _Bugi bugi bugi bugi bugi ku sayaang~~ kekekeke_

 _Oke oke aku berhenti. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan wajah kesalmu, haha_

 _Jonghyunnie~ Aku kangennn *crying emoji_

 _Belakangan ini aku tidak bisa mendapatkan ponsel siapapun, maafkan aku, aku jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali. Meskipun aku ingin. *triple crying emoji_

 _Oh! Aku sangat senang fanmeet kalian berhasil dengan baik! Aku benar-benar bangga. Ingin sekali aku berada disana. Terimakasih bugi kau sudah mengijinkanku membuat VCR itu, manager hyung bilang itu semua idemu. Bahkan kau sendiri yang datang menyempatkan diri untuk merekamnya*, aku tau kau sangat sibuk belakangan ini, aku benar-benar terharu, katakan bagaimana aku tidak semakin mencintaimu Jonghyunnie. Ah.. Kurasa aku memang beruntung mempunyaimu. Meskipun hanya sebentar, tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu._

 _Bicara tentang kesibukanmu, bagaimana variety show mu? Aku harap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, aku yakin bugi kesayanganku ini bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Kenapa kau jadi semakin imut, huh? Membuatku gemas saja. Aku sedikit sedih *pout emoji, biasanya kan kau hanya bertingkah imut saat bersama denganku saja. Ya sudahlah, tidak apa. Kurelakan keimutanmu itu dilihat banyak orang, tapi kau TIDAK BOLEH berpaling dariku Kim Jonghyun! Berjanjilah padaku._

 _Let's walk the flower path together Jonghyun ah. Meski kita tidak bersama sekarang. Meski kita berada di jalan yang berbeda, waktu masih terus berlalu. Meski kita melihat hal yang berbeda, kita melihat langit yang sama. Terdengar familiar? Kekeke. Tentu saja aku hanya mengutip lirik lagu If You yang kau tulis. Aku hapal semua rap mu di lagu itu, JR-ie (well, aku memang suka menirukan bagianmu, hehe). Aku percaya pada yang kau tulis, kuanggap itu janjimu padaku. *grin emoji. Aku selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, untuk Nu'est W, untuk L.o./\\.E, juga untuk yang lainnya. Sampaikan salamku untuk Aron hyung, Dongho dan Ren. Aku merindukan kalian semuaaaa._

 _Ung.. besok aku akan bertamu di kiss the radio, Hongki sunbaenim satu acara denganmu kan di Night Goblin, apakah dia baik? Aku sebenarnya takut menitipkan surat ini padanya, aku tidak mau ia menganggapku tidak sopan. *worried emoji, kuharap ia tidak akan keberatan. Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya menghubungimu. Tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel benar-benar menyebalkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Entah sampai kapan, ini sudah berapa bulan. Bahkan saat kita kembali menjadi trainee di PD101 kita tidak seterisolasi seperti ini dari dunia luar. Pledis juga tidak pernah melarang kita menggunakan ponsel sejak debut. Menyebalkan._

 _Kapan kalian comeback? Aku merasa sangat excited dengan comeback kalian, rasanya seperti aku juga akan ikut comeback bersama kalian, haha, aku tau itu konyol. Tapi selamanya hatiku milik Nu'est. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu di sela-sela broadcast acara jika kalian sudah comeback. Apapun itu, FIGHTING! Have a successful comeback! Aku selalu berdoa untuk itu._

 _Jonghyun ah... Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan aku baru menyadari betapa susahnya menjadi seorang hyung, rasanya aku bisa gila menghadapi bocah-bocah hyper ini. Apalagi maknae line kami, entah darimana mereka mendapatkan energi berlebihan seperti itu. Aku jadi teringat dirimu, memang kita seumur, tapi kau sebagai leader kami selalu berusaha menjaga dan melindungi kami. Perjuangan dan pengorbananmu 6 tahun ini begitu banyak. Walau selama ini kau selalu membully ku, haha, tapi kau juga orang pertama yang selalu meminta maaf dan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih Jonghyunnie, kau memang yang terbaik yang bisa kumiliki. *kissing emoji. Aku akan menjadi Minhyun yang lebih baik, yang selalu bisa memberikan support untukmu, menjadi tempatmu bersandar, dan tempatmu pulang. Karena Jonghyun ah, hanya dirimu satu-satunya orang yang bisa kusebut "rumah".  
_

 _Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi aku tak pernah bisa menulis surat. Hh~ Aku ingin bisa bertemu denganmuuu~_

 _Aku disini baik-baik saja, aku sehat. Kau pasti mempertanyakan itu kan? Aku sangat mengenalmu. Kau tak perlu mencemaskan aku, aku janji aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik. Mereka (member) juga baik padaku, aku sungguh berterimakasih. Tapi perasaan itu tak akan pernah sama dengan perasaanku ketika bersama kalian. Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian semuaaa. Peluk Minki, Dongho dan Aron hyung untukku! Hehe_

 _Peluk erat dan cium bugiku yang lama. Akan kutinggalkan ciumanku untuk bugi di surat ini. Muah muah muah~ kekekeke_

 _Aku mencintaimu Jonghyunnie~ Always and forever~_

 _Forever Bugi's_

 _Your Minhyun_

* * *

Jonghyun terkekeh geli melihat sebuah cap bibir di pojok kanan bawah surat itu. Sepertinya Minhyun menulis surat itu ketika ia belum menghapus make up nya, atau mungkin ia sengaja memakai lipstick untuk bisa membuat cap bibir itu. _Well_ , Minhyun memang bisa saja melakukan hal-hal konyol namun romantis seperti itu.

"Ada apa? Belum ada satu jam kau duduk disitu raut wajahmu sudah berubah beberapa kali. Lalu tiba-tiba sekarang kau tertawa sendiri." Tanya manager nya dari balik setir penasaran.

"Huh? Tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Hehe" Jawab Jonghyun tersipu malu. "Sedang banyak yang kupikirkan"

"Jangan terlalu stress Jonghyun-ah. Aku tidak mau artisku sakit ya."

"Hehe iya hyung, aku tau."

Jonghyun kembali melihat surat di tangannya. Membaca surat itu terasa seperti ia sedang menghadapi Minhyun. Ceria, lucu, sangat _cheesy_ dan gombal, namun juga serius, _possesive_ dan menyentuh. Sangat Minhyun.

Di beberapa tempat terlihat tulisan dengan tinta yang sedikit mengumpul karena Minhyun terlalu keras menulisnya. Sangat terlihat ketika Minhyun menulis huruf W di belakang Nu'est, seperti ada ketidakrelaan Minhyun menyematkan huruf itu di sana.

Di salah satu tempat terlihat kertas yang sedikit keriting, seperti kertas kering yang tadinya sempat basah. Jonghyun meraba bagian itu, mengernyitkan dahinya dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah Minhyun menangis menulis surat itu. Semoga bukan. Ia tak mau kekasih hatinya itu menangis lagi.

Jonghyun memandangi surat di tangannya dan sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya. Surat dari Minhyun itu sangat membantunya menghadapi pikiran negatif dan perasaan cemas yang menghantui dirinya.

Minhyun masih merindukannya. Minhyun masih mengingatnya. Minhyun masih ingin selalu bisa pulang bersama dengan dirinya dan Nu'est. Minhyun masih mencintainya.

Dia mengusap cap bibir MInhyun yang ada di surat itu, dan memejamkan matanya.

 _Aku mencintaimu Min. Gomawo._

 **-EnD-**

* * *

 **Notes :**

Jeng jenggg~ akirnya jadi juga part suratnya Min, fiuhhh~ loading nya lama banget nulis ini. udah berasa kayak saya beneran aja yg mau nulis surat ke jonghyun, wkwkwkwk *disambit min, moga2 ga terlalu aneh isi suratnya, diriku ga gitu bisa ngebayangin apa yang ada di pikiran min, maafkan diriku TT

Aku baru nyadar kalo ternyata suratnya bugi jadi ngenes banget yak? hahaha, soriii, saya juga ga tau kenapa jatohnya jadi sedih gitu lol

Jadiii disini jawaban buat yg bertanya2 kenapa Jonghyun bisa sampe nulis *kau masih mencintaiku kan min* di suratnya. min emank flirty bgt kan d w1? hahaha, jadi kira2 kalo saya yg digituin, bohong kalo pikiran2 negatif itu nggak pernah mampir sedikitpun, pasti ada, apalagi yg namanya ldr. *pengalaman pribadi, wkwkwk, ga ada yg nanya XD

*yang cerita jr ngrekam vcr min bisa dibaca di "You're forever ours" ya, *monggo dibaca kalo belom, hahaha~ *never end shameless promote, digampar

dari sini baru nyambung ke "I'm Home"

ngomongin I'm home, diriku kepengen ngelanjutin itu, tapi ga janji juga sih, soalnya belum nulis apa2, walaupun lagi ada ide yg kayaknya cocok buat nambah 1 chapter lg d I'm home, diusahakan dahh~ moga2 ga males, dan sempet buat nulis

 **special thanks buat : XH0799, sareyerana, kimlily, ohhanniehunnie (haniiiiiii! kekeke), bugihwangisreal, Lil'cute Bear, chtu, prideshyun, Hannasseul, Chwangie** \- yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca dan meninggalkan komen di sini *super deep bow

kalo bukan gegara kalian fic ini cuman bakal mandheg di chap 1, karena sepertinya fic ini ga terlalu banyak yg suka haha

maapkeun belum sempet ngebalesin review kalian satu2, terutama yg d chap 2, gawean ngajak perang tiap hari, TT, pokoknya tengkyuuuu~ *pelukin satu2, kekekeke

seperti biasa maaf kalo ada typo dan bahasa yang rada mawut

tengkyu juga buat kalian yg udah ngebaca ini sampe selesai, jangan lupa mampir di kotak review yaaaa~ *buatlah saya ini bahagia, lol

hepi readingggg~

NUEST W COMEBACK 10 OKTOBER YAAAA! FIGHTINGGGG! siap2 streaming di mana2, kalo ada duit beli albumnya, wkwkwk, udah bisa pre order lho, kemaren baru buka~

foto teaser nya ga nahan , apalagi punya nya bugiii, *heart eyes

pokoknya semoga cb nuest w kali ini bisa sukses, soalnya kalo ngga mereka kayaknya bakal pada masuk army TT, (sementara suju ngancem disband kalo cb mereka ga berhasil kali ini), dua2 nya cb oktober pula, please jangan deketan, biar menangnya bisa gantian :(( rekening saya apa kabarnyaaaaa *nangis bombay, au ah gelep~

nuest w, suju fighting!, love, elf fighting!

tengkyu semuaaaa~ **My Letter (For You) - END**


End file.
